2005
The year 2005 marks the twelfth year that Big Idea was present. Releases * Duke and the Great Pie War (March 5, 2005) (Ep. 23) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Promises, Promises (March 5, 2005) (Ep. 23) * Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart (March 5, 2005) * Heroes Of The Bible: A Great Pie War, A Selfish King, & A Big Fish (March 5, 2005) * King George and the Ducky (April 5, 2005) * The Little Drummer Boy (April 5, 2005) * An Easter Carol (April 5, 2005) * 'Twas the Night Before Easter (April 5, 2005) * Even More Silliness (April 5, 2005) * A Cowboy Caper, An Easter Story, A Self-Conscious Snoodle, and a Sumo Wrestling Champion (June 10, 2005) * The Godburger (June 25, 2005) * A Snoodle's Tale (June 25, 2005) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (June 25, 2005) (Ep. 24) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Do Unto Brothers (June 25, 2005) (Ep. 24) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (June 25, 2005) * Bob's Favorite Stories (July 5, 2005) * Christmas Double Feature (September 27, 2005) * We're Out of Milk! (November 1, 2005) * Sumo of the Opera (November 15, 2005) * Lord of the Beans (November 15, 2005) (Ep. 25) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Between an Asteroid and a Hard Place (November 15, 2005) (Ep. 25) * It's a Meaningful Life (November 15, 2005) * Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (November 15, 2005) * All the Shows (2000-2005) (November 22, 2005) * The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree (November 22, 2005) * More of Bob's Favorite Stories (November 22, 2005) TV Releases * VeggieTales on TV: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (September 3, 2005) (Ep. 1) * VeggieTales on TV: God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (September 10, 2005) (Ep. 2) * VeggieTales on TV: Are You My Neighbor? (September 17, 2005) (Ep. 3) * VeggieTales on TV: Rack, Shack and Benny (September 24, 2005) (Ep. 4) * VeggieTales on TV: Dave and the Giant Pickle (October 2, 2005) (Ep. 5) * VeggieTales on TV: The Toy that Saved Christmas (October 17, 2005) (Ep. 6) * VeggieTales on TV: Very Silly Songs! (October 26, 2005) (Ep. 7) * VeggieTales on TV: Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space (October 30, 2005) (Ep. 8) * VeggieTales on TV: Josh and the Big Wall! (November 27, 2005) (Ep. 9) Soundtrack * VeggieTunes 5 (April 5, 2005) * Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs (February 15, 2005) * Bob and Larry's Toddler Songs (February 15, 2005) * Minnesota Cuke Soundtrack (June 25, 2005) * The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree (September 27, 2005) Other * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Teaser #2 (March 5, 2005) * Lord of the Beans Teaser (March 5, 2005) * VeggieTales Rockin' Tour Live (June 19, 2005) * Lord of the Beans Teaser #2 (June 25, 2005) * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Teaser #1 (June 25, 2005) * LarryBoy 2006 Teaser (June 25, 2005) * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Teaser #2 (November 15, 2005) Trivia * The 2005 reprint of An Easter Carol was released on the same day as Duke and the Great Pie War. * The 2005 reprint of The Godburger was released on the same day as Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush. Category:Years Category:2005